itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
GAO Reports - 1997
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 1997 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December * FCC: Foreign Participation in the U.S. Telecommunications Market (OGC-98-19) (Dec. 18, 1997). * Outsourcing DOD Logistics: Savings Achievable But Defense Science Board's Projections Are Overstated (GAO/NSIAD-98-48) (Dec. 8, 1997). * Space Surveillance: DOD and NASA Need Consolidated Requirements and a Coordinated Plan (GAO/NSIAD-98-42) (Dec. 1, 1997). November * Automated Export System: Prospects for Improving Data Collection and Enforcement Are Uncertain (GAO/NSIAD-98-5) (Nov. 14, 1997. * Veterans Health Administration Facility Systems: Some Progress Made In Ensuring Year 2000 Compliance, But Challenges Remain (GAO/AIMD-98-31R) (Nov. 7, 1997). October * Chief Information Officers: Ensuring Strong Leadership and an Effective Council (GAO/T-AIMD-98-22) (Oct. 27, 1997). * Social Security Administration: Significant Progress Made in Year 2000 Effort, But Key Risks Remain (GAO/AIMD-98-6) (Oct. 22, 1997). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: National Credit Union Administration's Efforts to Ensure Credit Union Systems Are Year 2000 Compliant (GAO/T-AIMD-98-20) (Oct. 22, 1997). * Defense Computers: Technical Support Is Key to Naval Supply Year 2000 Success (GAO/AIMD-98-7R) (Oct. 21, 1997). * Defense IRM: Poor Implementation of Management Controls Has Put Migration Strategy at Risk (GAO/AIMD-98-5) (Oct. 20, 1997). * Battlefield Automation: Software Problems Hinder Development of the Army's Maneuver Control System (GAO/NSIAD-98-15) (Oct. 16, 1997). September * Defense Computers: LSSC Needs to Confront Significant Year 2000 Issues (GAO/AIMD-97-149) (Sept. 26, 1997). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Success Depends Upon Strong Management and Structured Approach (GAO/T-AIMD-97-173 (Sept. 25, 1997). * Veterans Affairs Computer Systems: Action Underway Yet Much Work Remains To Resolve Year 2000 Crisis (GAO/T-AIMD-97-174) (Sept. 25, 1997). * Organizational Structure and Information Systems Used To Manage the Army's Depot-Level Maintenance Programs (103401) (Sept. 19, 1977). * Child Support Enforcement: Leadership Essential to Implementing Effective Automated Systems (T-AIMD-97-162) (Sept. 10, 1997). * Executive Guide: Measuring Performance and Demonstrating Results of Information Technology Investments (Exposure Draft) (Superseded by AIMD-98-99) (AIMD-97-163) (Sept. 1, 1997). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: An Assessment Guide (GAO/AIMD-10.1.14) (Sept. 1, 1997). August * Defense Computers: SSG Needs to Sustain Year 2000 Progress (GAO/AIMD-97-120R) (Aug. 19, 1997). * Defense Computers: Improvements to DOD Systems Inventory Needed for Year 2000 Effort (GAO/AIMD-97-112) (Aug. 13, 1997). * Defense Computers: Issues Confronting DLA in Addressing Year 2000 Problems (GAO/AIMD-97-106) (Aug. 12, 1997). * Defense Computers: DFAS Faces Challenges in Solving the Year 2000 Problem (GAO/AIMD-97-117) (Aug. 11, 1997). * DFAS Telecommunications: DFAS Has the Opportunity To Reduce Its Telecommunication Line Capacity (GAO/AIMD-97-100) (Aug. 1, 1997). July * Defense Satellite Communications: Alternative to DOD's Satellite Replacement Plan Would Be Less... (GAO/NSIAD-97-159) (July 16, 1997). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Time is Running Out for Federal Agencies to Prepare for the New Millennium (GAO/T-AIMD-97-129) (July 10, 1997). * Electronic Combat: Consolidation Master Plan Does Not Appear To Be Cost-Effective (GAO/NSIAD-97-10) (July 10, 1997). June * Child Support Enforcement: Strong Leadership Required to Maximize Benefits of Automated Systems (AIMD-97-72) (June 30, 1997). * Small Business Administration: Better Planning and Controls Needed for Information Systems (AIMD-97-94) (June 27, 1997). * Veterans Benefits Computer Systems: Uninterrupted Delivery of Benefits Depends on Timely Correction of Year-2000 Problems (GAO/T-AIMD-97-114) (June 26, 1997). * IRS Systems Security and Funding: Additional Information on Employee Browsing and Tax Systems Modernization (AIMD/GGD-97-140R) (June 23, 1997). * Social Security Administration: Responses to Subcommittee Questions About the On-line PEBES Service (AIMD-97-121R) (June 20, 1997). * Defense Communications: Federal Frequency Spectrum Sale Could Impair Military Operations (GAO/NSIAD-97-131) (June 17, 1997). * Internet and Electronic Dial-Up Bulletin Boards: Information Reported by Federal Organizations (GGD-97-86) (June 16, 1997). * Agency for International Development's Loan Accounting System (June 10, 1977). * Immature Software Development Processes at Indianapolis Increase Risk (AIMD-97-41) (June 6, 1997). * Land Management Systems: Information on BLM's Automated Land and Mineral Record System Release 2 Project (AIMD-97-109R) (June 6, 1997). * World Wide Web Sites Reported by Federal Organizations (GAO/GGD-97-86S) (June 1, 1997). May * Veterans Benefits Computer Systems: Risks of VBA's Year-2000 Efforts (GAO/AIMD-97-79) (May 30, 1997). * ACE Poses Risks and Challenges (T-AIMD-97-96) (May 15, 1997). * Medicare Transaction System: Serious Managerial and Technical Weaknesses Threaten Modernization (GAO/T-AIMD-97-91) (May 16, 1997). * Medicare Transaction System: Success Depends Upon Correcting Critical Managerial and Technical Weaknesses (GAO/AIMD-97-78) (May 16, 1997). * USDA Information Management: Extensive Improvements Needed in Managing Information Technology Investments (GAO/T-AIMD-97-90) (May 14, 1997). * Internet Census and Use Estimates (GGD-97-102R) (May 12, 1997). * Telecommunications Management: More Effort Needed by Interior and the Forest Service to Achieve Savings (GAO/AIMD-97-67) (May 8, 1997). * Social Security Administration: Internet Access to Personal Earnings and Benefits Information (GAO/T-AIMD/HEHS-97-123) (May 6, 1997). * Development, Implementation, and Operation of the Defense Integrated Data System (LCD-77-110; B-163074) (May 5, 1977). April * Investigators' Guide to Sources of Information (GAO/OSI-97-2) (April 1997). * Export Controls: Sales of High Performance Computers to Russia's Nuclear Weapons Laboratories GAO/T-NSIAD-97-128) (Apr. 15, 1997). * IRS Systems Security and Funding: Employee Browsing Not Being Addressed Effectively and Budget Requests for New Systems Development Not Justified (GAO/T-AIMD-97-82) (Apr. 15, 1997). * IRS Systems Security: Tax Processing Operations and Data Still at Risk Due to Serious Weaknesses (T-AIMD-97-76) (Apr. 10, 1997). * Federal Communications Commission: Broadcast Services, Television Broadcast Stations, and TV Transmission Standards (OGC-97-18) (Apr. 9, 1997). * IRS Systems Security: Tax Processing Operations and Data Still at Risk Due to Serious Weaknesses (AIMD-97-49) (Apr. 8, 1997). * Defense IRM: Investments at Risk for DOD Computer Centers (GAO/AIMD-97-39) (Apr. 4, 1997). March * Air Traffic Control: Immature Software Acquisition Processes Increase FAA System Acquisition Risks (GAO/AIMD-97-47) (Mar. 21, 1997). * BLM Faces Risks in Completing the Automated Land and Mineral Record System (AIMD-97-42) (Mar. 19, 1997). * Weather Satellites: Planning for the Geostationary Operational Environmental Satellite Program Needs More Attention (GAO/AIMD-97-37) (Mar. 13, 1997). * Defense Outsourcing: Challenges Facing DOD As It Attempts to Save Billions in Infrastructure Costs (GAO/T-NSIAD-97-110) (Mar. 12, 1997). * USDA Information Management: Action Needed To Address Long-standing Deficiencies (GAO/T-AIMD-97-56) (Mar. 5, 1997). * Management and Use of the Air Force's CREATE Time-sharing Computer (Mar. 3, 1977). February * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Risk of Serious Disruption to Essential Government Functions Calls for Agency Action Now (GAO/T-AIMD-97-52) (Feb. 27, 1997). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Strong Leadership Today Needed To Prevent Future Disruption of Government Services (GAO/T-AIMD-97-51) (Feb. 24, 1997). * Customs Modernization (AIMD-97-43R) (Feb. 21, 1997). * Delays in the Implementation of the Farmers Home Administration's Unified Management Information System (B-146864) (Feb. 16, 1977). * GTelemedicine: Federal Strategy Is Needed to Guide Investments (AO/NSIAD/HEHS-97-67) (Feb. 14, 1997). * Air Traffic Control: Complete and Enforced Architecture Needed for FAA Systems Modernization (AIMD-97-30) (Feb. 3, 1997). * High-Risk Series: Information Management and Technology (GAO/HR-97-9) (Feb. 1, 1997). January * Managing Technology: Best Practices Can Improve Performance and Produce Results (GAO/T-AIMD-97-38) (Jan. 31, 1997). * Tax Systems Modernization: IRS Needs to Resolve Certain Issues With Its Integrated Case Processing System (GGD/AIMD-97-31) (Jan. 17, 1997). * Bureau of Export Administration: Encryption Items Transferred from the U.S. Munitions List to the Commerce Control List (OGC-97-12) (Jan. 13, 1997). * Acquisition Reform: Obstacles to Implementing the Federal Acquisition Computer Network (GAO/NSIAD-97-26) (Jan. 3, 1997). Other GAO Reports The following entries list GAO Reports in chronological order by year: • 1958 • 1960 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1978 • 1979 • 1980 • 1981 • 1982 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 • 1991 • 1992 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 Category:Publication Category:1997